


【芽盾/黑盾x冬】绿意盎然

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 新婚之夜巴基扶着酒醉的丈夫回到房中，却被等待已久的丈夫的兄长压在了床上。他望着初恋情人的面容，丈夫就睡在一旁的羞愧与无可抗拒的沉沦让他无法选择。





	【芽盾/黑盾x冬】绿意盎然

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:当面NTR/黑盾x冬/大量dirty talk  
> 芽芽：史蒂夫  
> 黑盾：罗杰斯

所有事情都失去了控制，巴基更是没有想明白为什么一切会变成这副模样。

这本该是一个幸福美妙的新婚之夜，他扶着正式成为自己丈夫的爱人史蒂夫回到房间，并不高大的男人靠在他的臂弯里，英俊迷人的面庞上浮起酒后的潮红，嘴里还迷迷糊糊地在喃喃些喜悦的话语，一会儿贴着巴基要亲吻他翘起的双唇，一会儿又像个茫然懵懂的孩童似的瞪大蓝色的双眼，像是在确认眼前的新婚妻子是否真实存在，而后便把脸颊贴上他的颈窝，温柔而眷恋地磨蹭着。

巴基忍不住笑了起来。他承受着带着酒意的唇舌舔吻，就在名为罗杰斯家族的别墅中和刚刚才散去宾客的环绕走廊里，热烈地回吻着新婚的丈夫。一切都是那么的顺理成章，或许他们就应该这样在亲密纠缠的唾液交换中，跌跌撞撞地打开房门，再往婚床倒去，在那张漂亮动人的、铺满花瓣的洁白婚床上爱欲缠流、水乳交融。

如果没有那个人出现的话——

一双指节分明的手从他们的身后探了出来，从巴基的怀抱里不容争夺地接过了史蒂夫，轻轻松松地就从他的腋窝下撑了起来，扶着史蒂夫往婚床上走去。

巴基一下子清醒过来，浑身发冷地望着那个不知道在他们的婚房中无声坐了多久的男人。他到底看了些什么、又究竟在想些什么，巴基感觉自己身体里的血液都凝固住了，他甚至没法冷静地去思考自己是否应该请对方离开，刻在骨子里的熟悉极了的臣服与顺从让他说不出任何话语来。即便他的新婚丈夫就在一旁，这个男人也不过是丈夫的——

“哥哥……”史蒂夫晕乎乎地望着眼前出现重重叠影的男人，任由对方将他扶着躺在床上，模糊不清的记忆让他没法清楚地思考眼前的情况，“你怎么来啦…”

男人不明意味地笑了笑，像对待孩子似的揉了揉他的脑袋：“来看看你。喝醉了很难受吧，你先睡会，哥哥等会去给你煮醒酒汤。”

“今、今天…是我结婚的日子。”史蒂夫努力地拼凑着语言，“我的巴基……”

温热的手掌盖住了他的眼睛，继而又替他按揉起了一旁隐隐发疼的穴位。男人低沉有力地声音带着不容拒绝的诱哄，“我会替你照顾好他。快睡吧。”

巴基站在一旁无声地看着这一切。

不知道过了多久，男人终于转过身，他没有露出任何表情变化地望着巴基，巴基也在看着他。或许是又过了一会儿，史蒂夫平稳沉睡的呼吸声终于在这个寂静极了的房间清晰可辨，巴基平静的表情终于破碎了，他压低了声音，里面有着微不可察的颤抖，他恼怒极了地开口：“罗杰斯！”他握了握拳，指甲扣进了手心，细微的疼痛在催动着他仅有的、最后的勇气，“你到底想要干什么？”

“答案你不是早就已经知道了吗？”男人起身，一步步朝他走了过来，巴基反射性地向后退缩，他想要朝对方挥拳，又害怕吵醒了自己的丈夫，更为讽刺地是对方轻轻松松地就能把他压制在门板上，他退无可退。他偏过头去，难忍的触感与羞愧的心理让他露出了一个有些崩溃的表情，男人忍不住笑了起来，温热的气息拂过巴基敏感圆润的耳垂，麻麻痒痒地喷洒在他的侧脸上。他闭上眼睛，接近哀求地开口，“你放过我吧。”

“我爱你。”男人依旧是不容拒绝地开口，“你永远不可能从我身边逃走。”

“我是你弟弟的妻子！”巴基崩溃地低声朝他吼叫，“我是史蒂夫的妻子，不是你的——”

“那又如何？”男人毫无所谓地用手指抬起了他的下巴，更加凑近上前，如同爱人般亲昵熟悉地摩挲亲吻着他的嘴唇，“你看，你不是很熟悉这样的吗？大学时期是如此，后来见了面也是如此，就在我的弟弟带你过来吃饭的第一次起，我们在厨房、浴室、餐桌旁，喔，还有试穿结婚礼服的换衣间。”

男人望着巴基面目通红的模样，笑意更浓：“我们的身体不是一直以来都这么契合吗？不管什么时候，只要我操开你湿漉漉的、会流水的小浪穴，它就像只漂亮的小嘴似的吮吸吞食我的阴茎。你把腿夹在我的腰上，哭着让我轻一点、慢一点，可是下面却咬得紧极了……”

“别说了！”巴基浑身颤抖，他紧紧地咬着下唇，却又被对方用舌头温柔地撬开，舔舐着新生的伤口。明明是如此色情猥亵的话语，他却不由自主地回想起那些羞愧的记忆，回想起大学时代缠绵甜蜜的初恋情人，回想起数遍错过后难以置信的重逢，回想起自己不知羞耻地被曾经熟悉无比的情人挑起欲望，即便那是现任未婚夫的兄长，他却无法自拔地沉醉在罗杰斯为他铺盖编织的情网欲河中，放任自己起伏沉醉。

——他可耻地湿了。

那些最熟悉的记忆与曾经契合无比的如胶似漆，全数将羞愧与伦理覆盖在下，罗杰斯实在是太懂他了，熟知他的每一个隐秘的、无法抵抗的敏感点，更能轻易地挑拨起他所有的情爱欲望与躁动。他一次次远离这个危险至极的男人，又一次次被对方仅仅一个眼神、一个动作甚至是一个温柔的亲吻所吸引，巴基快要崩溃了，他像一个包藏着所有不堪的矛盾体，既羞愧于背叛丈夫的卑耻，又逐渐迷恋沉沦于背德的身体快感。

他喃喃地落下眼泪，喉咙里发出模糊不清地控诉，然后便被男人温柔地全数吞入口中，亲密地吻他。他狠狠地咬了一口对方的嘴唇，用力留下一个冒出新血的齿痕，恼怒又委屈地开口：“你怎么可以这样…！”

“你爱我。”罗杰斯用了一个肯定的语气，他没有一点被咬疼了的生气模样，仿佛这不过只是娇憨的小情人的一点点撒娇，“不是吗？我可以做得更加过分。”

他的确可以。巴基恨恨地想。就像第一次见面将他堵在厨房里，未婚夫还在外面等待，他却像个荡妇似的被丈夫的兄长抱着坐在流理台上，红嫩渴望的肉洞被男人用手指抠挖搅捻出湿漉黏腻的汁水，他红着脸，呜咽着将喘息全数堵在双掌之中，修长白皙的双腿却大胆地分得更开；就像在结婚前同居的夜晚，丈夫已经熟睡，而他被男人威胁着穿上女式的真丝睡裙，贴近的镜面将他所有的放荡模样全数记录在内，而他分明是个男人，却又顶着被对方精液灌满的肚子，如同怀孕两月的少妇，向后翘起屁股，狂乱迷恋地吞吃着粗大的阴茎，嘴里模糊不清地吐露令人脸红心跳的爱语，恳求男人操死他；或许还有那次在试衣间里，他换上要在婚礼上穿着的白色礼服，丈夫替他去买果汁，而他却被丈夫的兄长推入试衣间里，扯开包裹住他圆润臀部的西裤，狠力地用阴茎将他的臀肉拍打得一片通红，最后再操入他早已泥泞不堪的肉洞，隔着衬衫拧动他敏感的乳头，趴在他的耳边低声感叹，若是自己同他结婚，必然将礼服换成女人的婚纱，让他灌满精液的走上台——

就像现在…！巴基猛然惊醒过来，他的臀肉正被对方抓在掌心里肆意揉弄，西裤被褪至腿根，情动的蜜液将内裤与男人的手指浇得一片淋漓。他的脸庞泛起大片潮红，突如其来的清醒与惊吓让他更添几分苍白，他无力地握住男人的手臂，想要阻止对方的动作：“别在这里……史蒂夫还在！”

“他睡着了。”男人无所谓地亲亲他的脸颊。

“别这样…”巴基慌乱地摇头，脸色发白地咬着下唇，他即便和罗杰斯有着不轨的事实，也并没有大胆到能在丈夫面前与他做爱的程度。他的眼角还挂着湿漉漉的泪水，可怜兮兮地向后缩着身子，想要躲避对方的亲吻与玩弄，“求你了，我们换个地方…别让史蒂夫知道……”

“乖，宝贝。别怕。”罗杰斯诱哄地安慰他，手里玩弄的动作仍未停止，内裤早已被扒下，灵活的手指狠狠地揪住内壁的温热壁肉扯动，熟悉接纳男人粗大阴茎的甬道发出咕啾咕啾地黏腻水声，巴基根本无法拒绝眼前这个危险的男人赐予他的巨大快感，更何况，这仅仅只是手指。他呜咽着将呻吟死死地咬在口中，丰腴白嫩的臀部却情不自禁地在男人的手掌上蹭动，顺着腰肢扭出一阵浪荡的肉波，罗杰斯忍不住低声笑了起来，“我们小声点，不会吵醒他的。”

“万一呢…”巴基仍在做着最后的思想挣扎。但由于高度的精神紧张，身体的敏感度要已经比以往提高好几倍，他皱着眉头，难耐地强忍着手指根本无法填满的空虚与渴望，浑身的毛孔都在叫嚣着让男人的阴茎操进来，顶入甬道里最深最骚的一点，满足他浪荡的身体。罗杰斯弯着眼睛，从紧致湿软的肉穴里拔出了沾满水液的手指，轻声开口，“你能忍得住吗？你的小骚洞明明在告诉我，它有多想我操进去，操开你身下最诚实的小嘴……”

“唔……别拔出去！”巴基难耐地扭动身子，将湿腻的滑液全数沾抹在男人整洁干净的西裤上，巨大的空虚感灼烧着他仅剩的意识，他强忍着欲望，却不由自主地伸出双手，扯动着男人黑色的西装——而罗杰斯今晚才穿着这套礼服，在他和史蒂夫的婚礼上作为兄长向宾客致辞，感谢所有来参加他最亲爱的弟弟的婚礼的客人，如今他却半裸着身体靠在这套衣服上，用肉洞里的汁水涂抹出一幅淫靡的画卷。偏偏男人还要在他的耳边吐出温热的气息，压低了声音哄着他，“你没有发现吗？史蒂夫在这里，你好像更能流水了。而且，在你的丈夫面前操你，那么谁才是你真正的丈夫呢？”

“别说了……你这个混蛋…”巴基抬起脖子，任由男人舔吻着他白皙的皮肤，留下一个又一个紫红色的吻痕。他一边紧张至极地关注着自己的丈夫是否有醒过来的迹象，一边被罗杰斯的话语刺激得更加渴求，难耐地等待着熟悉的阴茎的操入。他咬着下唇，声音有些微微发颤，“快、快点…快操我……”

“用什么操你？”罗杰斯好整以暇地脱去裤子，滚烫的阴茎一下子弹出来拍打在巴基腿侧娇嫩的皮肤上，“操你哪里？”

强烈的羞耻心正在和巨大的空虚感在脑海里作着最后一场斗争，更加淫乱的话语他并不是没有说过，但仅仅止于只有他们两个人的空间。如今丈夫就睡在一旁，而他却大张着双腿渴求其他男人的进入，他深爱着史蒂夫，又无法拒绝来自罗杰斯的另一份爱，他无声地流着泪，浪荡的臀肉紧靠着对方的肌肉挤压出淫靡的形状，不断张合的洞口流出黏腻蜜液，打湿了男人早已硬挺的阴茎头部。巴基数次用肉穴去套弄滚烫的性器，却又被男人轻易地从穴口滑过，过分地在一旁顶弄打转，挑逗着他所有的欲望，壁肉里传来的麻痒空虚让他想要不管不顾地抱住对方插入阴茎，他流着泪，小声地亲吻哀求：“求你了…快操我……用你的阴茎操进我的骚洞里……”

火热粗壮的阴茎一下子狠狠地捅入穴道里。

巴基几乎要欣喜地尖叫起来，罗杰斯结实有力的臂膀将他整个人抱了起来，阴茎进入得更深，他的汁水也流得更多更快。他把所有的尖叫都埋入男人的口中，放纵地伸出舌头与对方唇齿缠绵，双腿紧紧地勾住对方的腰部，将布满青筋的滚烫阴茎吃得更深。他舒爽得整个人都在发抖，潮红的面容上被点缀得美丽动人，被抱起的姿势让阴茎更加容易地进出滑腻温热的肉穴，罗杰斯扣住了巴基的双臀，拉扯着将臀肉往两边分得更开，用力地抽出阴茎又尽数狠狠捅入，翻红的壁肉被带出更多骚荡甜蜜的汁水，发出浓重的情欲靡音。

他快要疯了，罗杰斯太懂他所渴求的一切，他喜欢极了与对方做爱亲吻、像最原始的野兽一样缠绵交配，如果他是一个女人，或许对方这些日子以来射进他肚子里的精液足以让他怀孕。他的欲望早已经被勾了起来，眼尾处的余光仍在紧张地注视史蒂夫是否醒了过来，下半身却不断地随着男人的动作起伏扭动，迎合着对方狂风暴雨似的抽插操弄，酥软酸麻的触感让他呜呜地咬牙呻吟，最后再也忍不住地闷哼出声，死死地抬起手掌捂住自己想要说出更多淫词浪语的嘴唇来。

“谁才是你的丈夫？”罗杰斯粗暴地拧起巴基掩盖在衬衫下、被他连日以来玩弄得肿胀不堪的胸乳，白皙的奶肉从他的指缝间泄出更多起伏的形状，印满齿痕的乳肉上是被咬得破了皮的硬挺红粒，巴基满脸通红，呜咽着挺起胸脯送得更前，邀请着男人尽情亵玩。罗杰斯最爱用唇齿将他的胸乳玩得敏感红肿，仿佛要吃出奶水来似的，并且还会说些让他更加害羞的话语，询问他以后有了孩子是否能产出奶水来。他是个男人，怎么可能生得出孩子来，就算有了孩子，但他明明是史蒂夫的妻子，又怎么能够孕育别的男人的孩子，他胡乱地摇着头，穴肉却将男人的阴茎绞得更紧，罗杰斯狠狠地操干他酸胀不已的肉洞，继续问他，“谁才是你的丈夫！”

“史蒂夫…史蒂夫是我的丈夫……”他泪流不止，浑身无力地靠在男人的怀中，却仍不忘往丈夫的方向望去，熟睡的英俊面容更让他羞愧不已。骚荡的肉洞仿佛怎么也吃不够似的绞弄阴茎，下半身巨大的快感如同过电一般直至全身，从模糊不清的脑海中炸裂开来，巴基呜呜哀叫，感觉自己似乎是成了一个阴茎套子，只有层层叠加的情欲快感才能使他清醒几分，罗杰斯却仍在狠狠地逼问他，“他是你的丈夫，那你为什么会在他的面前被我操成这个骚样？”

“我不知道…呜！是你…！”巴基流着泪去亲吻男人的嘴唇。

粗大的阴茎在泥泞不堪的甬道里横冲直撞，准确地每每碾压过每块凸起的软肉，肉体拍打的声音与操弄的水声在这个安静的房间里显得尤为清晰，巴基却再也不能分出任何一点儿心思去关注他熟睡的丈夫了，沉沦起伏的欲海即将把他推向快感的高潮，他细细地尖叫，泛起红意的身体扭得更加厉害，渴求男人赐予他最激烈、最极致的快感。

“我是谁？”男人却放缓了操弄的动作，“我在操你，我是谁？”

他当然知道男人想要什么答案。巴基紧紧地咬住下唇，美丽动人的面容因被抑制住的高潮而微微皱起，他实在是不愿说出那个答案，似乎这句话只要说了出来，即便是情爱之中的挑逗话语，有些事也会因此而变得不一样——但难耐至极的渴求快要把他的意识击碎了，或许有些话说出来又能怎么样呢，他已经是个不洁的妻子了，沉迷在这样背德的快感之中……他闭上了眼睛，泪水从眼角处滑落下来，他压抑着声音，喃喃地开口，“你…你是我的丈夫，罗杰斯……”

“乖宝贝。”男人满意地笑了起来。肉洞一下子被顶得更加激烈，操开的穴口接纳着猛然胀大的阴茎，还未等他反应过来，男人便用力地掐住了他身前的肉茎，巴基再也控制不住地拔高了尖叫，而后便被男人温柔地吻入口中。他浑身颤抖，眼前的白光一阵接着一阵，他伸出手去，慢慢地抚摸着与史蒂夫相似的面容。

埋在身体内的阴茎往里浇灌着大量的精液，甬道不断痉挛收缩，他的身前早已被自己射出来的白浊沾染得一塌糊涂，巴基大口地喘着气，无力地攀附着罗杰斯的肩膀上，疲惫至极地闭上了眼睛。他什么也不想去想了，他知道男人会替他收拾好这副沾满体液的模样，至于他的丈夫，看在史蒂夫还睡得好好的份上，让一切明日等他醒过来再说吧。

 

罗杰斯无声地笑了笑，抱起怀中熟睡的男人往浴室里走去。他和巴基还有很多很多时间，他总不会急在今天就要撕破一切原有的表象。其实他和他的弟弟真的很像，总是喜欢上同一样事物，儿时的玩具，相同的好友，契合的爱好，如今连巴基也是如此。但他们从前并不会争吵，而是学会了分享，但其实他也无法得知，这次弟弟会选择怎样对待自己？

罗杰斯无可奈何地叹了口气，仔细地替熟睡的巴基擦干身体，再一次稳稳地抱到了床上，放在了同样熟睡的弟弟身旁。他望着两副同样英俊的面容，一个是他的弟弟，一个是自己的情人，选择就摆在了眼前，而从来果断决伐的他愣在了这一次。他替两个人盖好被子，又定定地看了好一会儿，才关了灯，无声地走了出去。

 

黑暗中，一直熟睡的史蒂夫睁开了眼，目光一片清明。漆黑一片的卧室之中，他的表情晦暗不明，足足有了好一会儿，他才有些淡淡地想，好像就连他的哥哥也忘记了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远都不会喝醉。

 

Fin.


End file.
